One Day Stay
by yeon1411
Summary: One Day Stay-acara SoPA yang menyatukan Kai dan Sehun. gabisa bikin summary. Kaihun. sehun!gs. enjoy!


One Day Stay

Main Pairing; Kim Jongin-Wu(Oh) Sehun

Slight Pairing; Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun

Genre; Fluff, romance, school-life, humor gagal

enjoy!

"Sehunna," Sehun yang sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya menoleh. Retinanya menangkap sosok Kai-Jongin-, teman sekelasnya yang duduk di depannya.

"Nde?"

"Emm.. Itu... Untuk ODS-One Day Stay- nanti kan ada prom.. Mau jadi pasanganku?" Kai mengelus tengkuknya gugup. Kakinya bergetar. Sehun hanya menyengir dan mengangguk. Kai memerah dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali bercengkrama bersama sahabatnya.

Kai mengatur nafasnya. Baru saja. Baru saja ia mengajak gebetannya, orang yang ditaksirnya, untuk menjadi pasangannya di prom? Oh gosh. Kai ingin pingsan saja, apalagi setelah melihat cengiran dan anggukan Sehun. Bagaimana kalau Sehun jadi pasangan aslinya, bahkan pasangan hidupnya? Duh, Kai pasti tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mimisan atau pingsan melihat Sehun tiap harinya. Walau sekarang pun ia melihat Sehun tiap hari. Jika Sehun bingung mengapa Kai suka pergi ke kamar mandi kalau mereka berdua disuruh kerja kelompok, itu karena Kai tidak kuat melihat Sehun lama-lama/? Entah ada apa dengan Kai. Sepertinya habis ini akan ada film baru pengganti AADC, yaitu AADK-Ada Apa Dengan Kai.

•

•

•

•

•

Abaikan.

* * *

"Cieeeee Sehun, yang diajak jadi pasangan. Woohoo!" sorak Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon gaje. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan perjalanan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"BAEKHYUNNIE NAE SARAAAAAAAAANG~!"

Siapa yang tidak kenal teriakan itu. Teriakan kencang dengan suara berat khas Park Chanyeol, senior tampan yang sudah resmi jadi pacar Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol teman Kris gebetan Joonmyeon dan teman Luhan gebetan Kyungsoo.

Tak!

"Duh darling, mengapa dirimu menjitak diriku? Apa kau mau pasangan sehidup sematimu nanti menjadi bodoh?" Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya yang barusan jadi korban jitakan Baekhyun.

"Memang oppa sudah bodoh! Koridor ini sepi, tidak harus berteriak! Dan apa pula itu pasangan sehidup semati?! Memangnya aku mau sama oppa apa!" Baekhyun mendengus dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya yang tertawa-tawa melihat adegan romantis(?) pasangan Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Yang sering Chanyeol anggap adalah pasangan ter-romantis, ter-unyu, ter-imut, ter-kece, ter-longlast, terbaik sepanjang masa, dan ter-ter lainnya. Chanyeol pun mengganggap Baekhyun adalah pasangan sehidup sematinya, yang akan menemaninya di sisa hidupnya nanti/?

•

•

•

"YAAAAAAAAAA~ DARLING-AAAAAAAAA~"

Baekhyun mengacak poninya kesal.

* * *

"Jadi Kai-ya, kau sudah mengajak Sehun menemanimu?" tanya Chanyeol. Just for your information, sekarang kita berada di markas salah satu geng di SoPA, bernama EXO. Diambil dari EXO Planet. Mengapa diambil dari nama planet? Entahlah, mungkin karena anak-anak gengnya absurd seperti alien dari planet. EXO terdiri dari 6 anggota, itu sudah tetap tidak akan berkurang dan bertambah lagi seperti Cherrybelle(?). Anggotanya terdiri dari siswa kelas 11 dan 12 saja, diketuai Kris-Yifan- Wu dari kelas 12. Anggotanya; Rusa kecil tampan, Xi Luhan, dilanjut dengan sang golden voice Kim Jongdae-Chen, lalu sang Happy Virus Park Chanyeol. Itulah anak kelas 12! Dilanjut dengan anak kelas 11; Huang Zitao sang pemuda tampan berwajah sangar dan maknae-tidak imut- Kim Jongin-Kai.

"Ne Chan-ah," Chanyeol hanya mendengus ketika Kai tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan kehormatan, 'sunbae' atau 'hyung'.

"Kalau begitu, nanti pas prom kau ajak ke toilet saja! Lalu kau apakan lahhhhhhh gituuu, Jonginna!" celetukan dari golden voice, Kim Jongdae Chen. Kai hanya ber-smirk ria mendengar ucapan Chen. Mereka ber-tos dan terkekeh.

"Kau mau apakan Sehunku?" Kai meneguk ludahnya. Ia baru teringat ada kakaknya Sehun disini-ketua lagi. Kris Wu. Kris adalah kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Kris dan Sehun hanyalah dua bersaudara yang hanya berjarak setahun. Tapi Kris bukanlah orang yang suka mengekang adiknya. Ia lebih suka memantau apa yang adiknya lakukan, lalu menegurnya ketika salah. Ayah dan ibu mereka sangatlah sibuk dengan saham-saham yang Kris dan Sehun tidak mengerti. Jadi Kris dan Sehun sering hanya berdua-bersama maid-maid mereka-di rumah. Hal itu menjadikan Kris dan Sehun menjadi kakak-adik yang dekat. Ok, Kai hanya menyengir ketika menoleh ke arah calon-kakak-iparnya itu yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku akan menjaganya hyungie.. Hehehe," Kai mengelus tengkuknya gugup akan tatapan tajam Kris. Kris hanya mendengus dan berpaling.

"Ekhm. Jonginna, kau menyayangi Sehun kan?" Luhan- rusa kecil tampan sekaligus manis mulai membuka percakapan serius.

"Tidak! Aku mencintainyaaa~" Kai terkekeh dan mengakibatkan 5 orang lain yang berada disitu menatapnya aneh. Kris mengibaskan tangannya dan mulai berkata,

"Heh Jongin-ssi. Jaga adikku dan jangan pernah sakiti dia! Kalau kau menyakitinya, kau tau balasannya!" Alis Kris melengkung dan membuatnya mirip angry bird. Kai mati-matian menahan rasa ingin ketawanya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit lidahnya.

"Jonginnaaa~ sampaikan ceritamu setelah ODS selesai ya hehehe~" ujar Chen sambil memberikan isyarat isyarat lewat mata. Kai mengerling jenaka.

"Kai-ya. Mari kita selalu bersama pacar kita! Hehe Baekhyunnie tunggulahhh~" Chanyeol bicara sedikit ngelantur dan akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Kai hanya diam bingung.

"Tunggu apa Chan-ah?" tanya Chen dengan memasang tampang bingung dan ingin tahu, yang malah membuat Chanyeol jijik. Chanyeol pun menekan hidung Chen dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aduh!" Chen nyaris tersungkur dan kursinya menabrak kursi sang ketua. Chen perlahan menengok ke arah sang ketua dan mendapati sang ketua hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Ya, tersenyum. Chen pun balas tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

"Dasar bebek berisik." Telinga Chen menangkap suara gumaman itu. Ia hanya tertawa kecil pada sang pemilik suara-Kris Wu.

"Mengapa hyungdeul berkata begitu seakan Kai akan diterima Sehun?" Ucapan sang pendiam berwajah sangar-Huang Zitao terdengar. Kai yang sedang tertawa-tawa melihat wajah Chen, langsung beralih cepat ke arah Zitao.

"Ya Tao-ya! Jahat sekali dirimu! Tentu saja Sehun akan menerimaku! Aku kan sudah tampan, keren, tinggi, pintar lagi!" Kai membanggakan dirinya lalu tertawa keras-keras.

"Diam kau hitam pesek." Kai langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menyengir pada sang calon-kakak-ipar, yang terhormat Kris Wu.

"Dasar angry bird." Kai mendesis pelan. Dan langsung menyengir pelan ketika mendapati Kris melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Hehe aku tidak bilang apa-apa hyung," Kris pun menolehkan kepalanya angkuh. Jual mahal di depan calon-adik-ipar tidak apa-apa kan? Hehe.

* * *

Prom night.

Kai terus menjilat bibirnya gugup. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Sudah nyaris jam 7 dan gebetannya-pasangannya malam ini- belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Berbagai fikiran mulai menghampiri otak Kai.

Bagaimana kalau Sehun sakit lalu tidak datang?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun datang tapi lupa janjinya?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun malah bersama yang lain?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mencintainya?

Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak akan menerimanya dan malah membencinya?

Dan berapa ratus 'Bagaimana kalau Sehun' kalimat datang menghampiri Kai, membuatnya semakin gugup dan intensif menjilat serta menggigit bibirnya. Sampai sebuah suara meruntuhkan semua pikirannya.

"Jonginna~" Kai langsung menahan nafasnya kaget mendapati Wu Sehun-yang nantinya akan jadi Kim Sehun-jika menerima lamaran Kai nanti tentunya- berdiri di depannya. Memakai gaun putih semata kaki dihiasi pita pink lucu di bagian pinggangnya. Rambut hitamnya di-blow ujungnya dan dikepang seperti Barbie(?). Kepalanya dihiasi white rose crown yang terlihat pas. Kakinya dipakaikan flat shoes berwarna putih berhiaskan pita pink yang menawan. Sehun berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain, ketika gadis lain memakai high heels, ia hanya memakai flat shoes. Kai pun tahu bahwa Sehun tidak suka memakai high heels-pegal katanya jinjit terus. Lagipula memakai high heels serasa tinggi tapi tidak alami. Riasan make up Sehun pun tidak setebal gadis-gadis lain, karena cantiknya alami. Hanya diberi bedak dan lipbalm juga eyeliner.

Sehun pun dibuat terpana dengan tampilan Kai. Kemeja krem dipadu dengan jas putih dengan mawar putih menyembul di sakunya. Di sambung dengan celana panjang diatas mata kaki berwarna putih. Dan memakai sepatu pesta(?) berwarna putih. Sangat serasi dengan Sehun. White couple.

Kai menjilat bibirnya sebentar lalu mengambil mawar putih-Sehun suka mawar putih, Kai tahu itu- dari sakunya. Berdehem sebentar lalu menyodorkan mawar putihnya pada Sehun sembari menunduk sedikit. Sehun menerima mawar putihnya dengan tangan bergetar. Kai menegakkan badannya lalu menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas kecil, menetralkan denyut jantungnya yang sama kerasnya dengan denyut jantung Kai. Menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Kai yang terulur lalu saling mengenggam dalam ruas jari satu-sama lain. Berjalan masuk ke tempat pesta dilaksanakan.

"Sehunna?" Kai mencoba memanggil Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk. Sehun pun mendongak, menengok ke arah Kai yang memiliki perbedaan tinggi tidak jauh darinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu menyodorkan tangannya.

"Wanna have a dance?" Suara Kai terdengar bergetar. Wajah Sehun merona dan akhirnya menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Kai. Kembali menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kai merengkuh pinggang Sehun dengan pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Sehun hanya terdiam hingga tangan kirinya diangkat Kai untuk melingkar di bahunya. Tangan kiri Kai mengangkat tangan kanan Sehun yang tertaut dengan tangannya, lalu memulai dansa dalam diam. Bergerak maju, mundur, mengikuti irama lagu Waltz yang terputar merdu di aula SoPA yang besar tersebut. Sehun terus menunduk malu sampai Kai gemas sendiri. Kai melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu menempatkan jari telunjuknya di dagu Sehun-tangan kanan Kai masih merengkuh pinggang Sehun dan tangan kiri Sehun masih melingkar di bahu Kai- dan mengangkat wajah Sehun menatapnya.

"Jangan menunduk terus, cantik," Kai berujar. Sehun akhirnya memberanikan diri mendongak. Pipinya merona merah. Entah siapa yang memulai, tatapan mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain. Hembusan nafas satu sama lain mulai terasa dekat. Kai melepaskan jarinya yang tadi ada di dagu Sehun, membawa tangannya ke pinggang Sehun untuk merengkuhnya ke pelukan penuh cintanya. Kai makin menundukkan kepalanya, dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam.

•5 cm•

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya.

•4 cm•

Sehun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

•3 cm•

Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

•2 cm•

Kai memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Dan...

"Em... Permisi. Saya menyediakan permen kapas dan bubble tea di stand sana, gratis. Ini kuponnya dan terima kasih," Sehun langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Kai diikuti dengan Kai yang mendengus kesal karna rencananya terganggu. Sehun menerima kupon dengan gugup. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan mengusap tengkuknya. Sehun berdehem sebentar lalu menggaet tangan Kai.

"Ayo, bubble tea!" Serunya riang seperti anak kecil. Kai terkaget karna tangannya digandeng gebetannya. Kai pun menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Sehun, dan Kai pun tahu wajah Sehun merona karna hal kecil itu.

* * *

Stand bubble tea.

"Sehunna aku tidak suka bubble tea!" Kai merengek pada Sehun yang memaksanya membeli bubble tea-karna kupon hanya bisa ditukar untuk 2 bubble tea, dan Sehun tahu ia pasti takkan bisa menghabiskan itu sendirian, dalam semalam. Jadi Sehun memerintah Kai untuk ikut membeli bubble tea.

"Yasudah! Aku tidak akan memaksamu!" Sehun cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kai meneguk ludahnya memandang bibir Sehun yang tadi hampir ia cium.

"Ah! Yifan gegeeeeeeeee~" Sehun berlari ke arah kakaknya Kris yang baru memasuki aula, sendirian. Sehun sendiri heran mengapa kakaknya tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Joonmyeon-Kris suka pada Joonmyeon, ngomong-ngomong. Padahal Kris itu sudah ganteng, tinggi, kaya, pintar, famous, apalagi Joonmyeon juga suka pada Kris, pasti diterima deh kalo Kris nembak. Tapi entahlah Kris tidak berani..

"Yifan gege, aku mau bubble tea!" Seru Sehun sambil merangkul lengan Kris manja. Kris hanya terkekeh dan menunjuk kupon di tangan Sehun.

"Bukankah sudah ada kupon? Ajak Kai saja untuk membelinya!"

"Kai ti-" Kai yang mendengar pembicaraan Kris-Sehun menjadi takut kalau Sehun mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia takkan direstui Kris untuk menjadi adik iparnya. Jadi Kai buru-buru menarik tangan Sehun dan merangkulnya.

"Apa Hun-ah? Mari kita beli bubble tea semaumu~" Kai menyengir selebar-lebarnya saat mendapati Sehun menatapnya aneh dan bingung, juga Kris menatapnya tajam. Kai memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kris dan langsung berbalik badan menarik Sehun ke stand bubble tea lagi.

"Kau mau rasa apa Hun-ah?" Kai tetap menggandeng tangan Sehun dan takut Kris tiba-tiba datang.

"Taro!" Sehun menunjuk foto bubble tea rasa taro sambil tersenyum manis. Kai terpana sebentar dan langsung menyahut,

"Yasudah, aku chocolate saja!" Kai mengambil kupon dari tangan Sehun dan menyebabkan tangan mereka bersentuhan, Sehun tersenyum malu dan Kai tersenyum ganteng.

"Ekhm." Kai sontak menoleh dan mendapati Kris sedang tersenyum manis. Kai langsung memberikan kupon pada penjaga stand bubble tea dan menyengir lalu menarik tangan Sehun menjauhi stand itu setelah menerima bubble tea nya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Joonmyeon-ah! Kyungsoo-ya! Bubble tea!" tiba-tiba teriakan cempreng Baekhyun terdengar ke telinga Kris yang mengakibatkan telinganya berdenging. Kris mendengus sambil membuang muka malu karena melihat gebetannya-Joonmyeon- yang sangat cantik malam ini. Kris berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya saat tiga sahabat adiknya itu datang sambil bergandengan tangan. Ck, kekanakan sekali, seperti akan menyebrang jalan saja, pikir Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Kau satu kupon denganku ya!" Baekhyun langsung menggamit tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat saat melihat Kris. Semua juga tahu kalau Kris dan Joonmyeon saling suka, hanya mereka yang tidak menyadarinya-_-.

"... Baek?" Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Tidak kusangka Baek, kau mengkhianatiku..." Joonmyeon pura-pura terisak. Kris yang melihatnya dari kejauhan sudah hendak menghampirinya, tapi ia tahan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Joon, sama Kris sunbae saja! Dia suka padamu loh!" bisik Baekhyun. Joonmyeon bersemu.

"Jangan berusaha menyenangkanku! Ayolahhh bersamaku saja!" Joonmyeon menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menggoyangkan telunjuknya, senyumnya makin lebar.

"Kau bersamaku saja." Wajah Joonmyeon langsung memerah hingga ke telinga, ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara sang pangeran hati dan disambut dengan detakan jantungnya yang kencang karena lengan Kris melingkari bahu sempitnya. Kris tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu pergi menyeret Joonmyeon yang terbatuk-batuk karena lehernya yang diseret-_-.

* * *

Classroom, 21.00

"KEEP SILENT ALL!" Kyungsoo sang ketua kelas berteriak mengheningkan seisi kelas yang seperti pasar. Semua sudah berkumpul di kelas dan sekarang pembagian tempat tidur. Kursi dan meja sudah dipinggirkan, dan semua tas dan kasur/sleeping bag ditumpuk di pojok ruangan. Sekejap semuanya terdiam. Kyungsoo memang lumayan pendiam. Tapi sekalinya marah, wah. Rasanya dunia membara/?. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya saja mengkeret takut ketika Kyungsoo marah. Ditambah mata super bulatnya yang seperti ingin keluar.

"Jadi, kita mau formasi seperti apa? Kepala-kepala atau kaki-kaki?" Seisi kelas berfikir.

"KEPALA-KEPALA/KAKI-KAKI!" Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya pusing. Tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun hanya mendengus dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Berapa jumlah yang mau kepala-kepala?" Ujar Sehun, sang wakil dengan sabar. Jumlah siswa di kelas ada 25, dan Kyungsoo serta Sehun hanya akan mengikuti pilihan mayoritas. 6 anak mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Sehun menghitungnya.

"Jadi, karena hanya ada 6 yang menginginkan kepala-kepala, saya mewakili ketua kelas kita, memutuskan bahwa formasi yang akan dipakai saat tidur nanti adalah kaki bertemu kaki. Ada yang ingin menyampaikan pertanyaan atau aspirasi?" Sehun memang penyabar. Dan entah kenapa sekelas pasti menurut dengan Sehun, selalu hening ketika ia memimpin. Sementara ketika Kyungsoo sang ultimate class leader memimpin, malah membuat pusing. Mungkin pilihan Kyungsoo untuk menjadikan Sehun wakilnya adalah yang terbaik.

Seorang anak perempuan ber-name tag Choi Jinri, mengangkat tangan. Sehun tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Jinri bicara.

"Bagaimana mengatur orang yang tidur di samping atau depan kita?"

Sehun menoleh ke Kyungsoo dan ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya-membentuk isyarat menyuruh Sehun. Sehun kembali menghadap ke arah teman-temannya, siap memberi penjelasan.

"Kita akan mengadakan undiannya. Kita berjumlah 25 dan di sisi satu yang lebih luas, terdiri dari 13 murid. Dan di sisi lainnya terdiri dari sisanya, yaitu 12 murid. Untuk undiannya silahkan dilanjut ke Joonmyeon," Sehun menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Matanya mengider(?) ke setiap teman sekelasnya dan akhirnya retinanya menangkap sosok Kai duduk sambil menatapnya dalam. Mereka terlibat eyes contact beberapa saat, lalu Sehun teringat tadi Kai nyaris menciumnya. Sehun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Joonmyeon sang bendahara yang sedang mengundi.

"Jadi keputusannya, dari sisi 13 anak, mulai dari pojok, bla... Bla... Bla.. Bla..." Baekhyun sang sekretaris membacakan hasil undian.

"... Dua pojok terakhir adalah Wu Sehun dan paling pojok Kim Jongin. Ada yang mau bertanya?"

"MWOOOO?" Kai dan Sehun sama-sama berteriak kaget mendapati mereka akan tidur berdekatan, bahkan bersampingan. Di pojok pula. Muka mereka memerah malu, dan langsung bersamaan mengambil bubble tea yang tergeletak di depan masing-masing mereka.

"WUEH! KENAPA BUBBLE TEA KU JADI ANEH?"teriak mereka serempak dan langsung melepaskan sedotan yang tadinya mereka seruput untuk menghilangkan rasa salting. Langsung serempak melihat gelas bubble tea yang dipegang.

•

•

•

Ternyata bubble tea-nya tertukar.

•

"BERARTI KALIAN SUDAH CIUMAN WALAU TIDAK LANGSUNG!" Teriakan si jahil Yixing terdengar. Kai dan Sehun langsung melemparkan gelas bubble tea yang sudah tinggal sedikit satu sama lain. Dan saling membuang pandangan lalu menyeruput bubble tea-nya lagi bersamaan, tanpa sadar tatapan jahil dari teman-teman sekelas.

"Ecieeee, ciuman tidak langsungnya dilanjutin!" Celetuk Jung Soojung yang mengganti namanya menjadi Krystal sembari tertawa. Kai dan Sehun langsung memerah dan melepaskan sedotan. Tiba-tiba mereka bersamaan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin/Wu Sehun!"

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" Mereka berucap bersamaan.

"Sudaaaaah bersama-sama saja!" Celetuk Jinri.

"Sana pergi!" Sehun mendorong Kai kencang lalu membanting pintu.

Muka Sehun sekarang sudah memerah malu tiada tara, dan ia menubrukkan punggungnya ke pintu lalu merosot jatuh.

Meanwhile..

Di luar, Kai melakukan hal yang sama. Menetralkan detak jantung dan nafasnya. Duh, hidungnya mulai mimisan lagi karena hal tadi. Kai langsung bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

21.30

"Mengapa Kai lama sekali?" Sehun mengecek jam tangannya lagi. Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Kai tidak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang pesek itu. Seisi kelas mayoritas telah tertidur, paling hanya beberapa yang sedang menyemil sambil mengobrol. 4 sekawan pengurus kelas bergilir menjaga teman-temannya dan memberi izin ke toilet atau lainnya. Giliran pertama didapatkan oleh Sehun yang akan menjaga selama 2 jam pertama, dari jam 21.00-23.00 dan akan dilanjutkan oleh Baekhyun nantinya. Jam 4 pagi mereka harus bangun untuk mengikuti salah satu rangkaian acara ODS ini, yaitu jurit malam. Dimana setiap kelas yang berisi 25 anak dibagi kelompok, setiap kelompok beranggotakan 2 orang(satu kelompok menjadi 3 orang) dan akan mendapatkan challenge untuk mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi di gedung SoPA yang besar ini.

Sehun melirik lagi jam tangannya khawatir. Ada apa dengan Kai sampai lama sekali? Sehun pun menyambar mantelnya dan langsung memakainya asal. Segera menyambar senter dan bergegas memulai petualangan(?) mencari Kai yang tidak kembali dalam 30 menit. Sehun berjalan mendekati toilet laki-laki, sebenarnya ia takut tapi ia harus berani. Sehun mengetukkan jarinya pada pintu masuk toilet laki-laki dan memanggil Kai takut-takut.

"Jonginna~ kau didalam?" Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawab. Sehun makin pucat pasi menyadari ini malam jumat. Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar ketika dirasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Hembusan angin makin terasa dingin. Sehun perlahan menengok ke belakang, slow motion. Dan mendapati...

•

•

•

Kai sedang cengar-cengir.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

"Omo omo Sehunna mengapa kau menjitakku aw aw aw!" Kai berusaha melindungi dahinya yang menjadi korban jitakan tangan maut Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Dasar! Kau hilang selama 30 menit dan ini giliranku berjaga! Aku memiliki tanggung jawab atasmu! Jangan main-main kau! Aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku 15 menit untuk mencarimu dan sekarang jangan cengar-cengir lagi dan ikut aku kembali ke kelas!" Sehun menarik tangan Kai keras dan membuat Kai ikut terbawa dalam tarikan Sehun yang kencang itu. Kai mengibaskan tangan Sehun.

"Duh Sehunna, jika kau ingin modus padaku bilang saja. Kau pasti khawatir padaku kan hingga kau mau mencarikuuu?" Kai menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil memajukan kepalanya ke Sehun. Sehun cemberut dan menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi.

"Ya.. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.." Dan Sehun berharap angin menyampaikan perkataannya pada Kai yang kini berlari mengejarnya.

* * *

Classroom, 22.58

"Baekhyunnie, ireona. 2 menit lagi giliranmu berjaga." Sehun membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Eungggg 5 menit lagi!" tangan Baekhyun menunjukkan angka 5.

"Tidak Baek, bangun! Kau pikir aku eommamu yang bisa memberi dispensasi? Bangun!" Sehun menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun hingga gadis pendek namun imut itupun terduduk. Baekhyun mengucek matanya dan menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya lampu kecil di meja guru.

"Ungg, Sehunna. Kai sudah kembali? Aku malas mencarinya," Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Nde, tadi aku sudah mencarinya dan ia sudah tidur," Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyuruh Sehun tidur secepatnya. Sehun pun beranjak ke tempatnya tidur, di pojok samping Kai. Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai-ke arah kanan maksudnya- dan meringkuk setelah mengeratkan selimut di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan mulai terlelap, tertarik ke alam mimpi.

Kai yang merasakan Sehun merebahkan diri di sampingnya menahan nafasnya. Pura-pura tertidur. Kai sedari sejam lalu berbaring, belum juga bisa tidur. Ia memang sulit tidur jika tidak di kasurnya. Terlebih lagi detak jantungnya yang menggila membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata. Kai perlahan menoleh pada seseorang di sebelahnya, Wu Sehun. Gebetannya selama 2 tahun ini. Kai menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, menatap matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang tidak mancung tapi tidak pesek juga, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai, dan segala yang ada dalam diri Sehun, Kai perhatikan. Kai jadi pesimis sekarang, apa Sehun yang sesempurna ini akan menerimanya? Kai perlahan mencoba memejamkan matanya, dan mulai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

•

•

•

22.15

Tapi semua itu tidak lama. Kai yang baru mau menjelajahi dunia mimpinya, terbangun akan suara gemeletuk gigi yang menyatakan pemiliknya kedinginan dan menggigil. Kai membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati Sehun mencoba mengeratkan selimutnya dan meringkuk dengan mata terpejam. Sehun menggigil. Kai hanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan singkat Sehun hingga,

"Jonginna," Sehun membuka matanya sedikit dan pupilnya membesar, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Retinanya menangkap sosok Kai yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bertanya ada apa.

"Dingin, Jonginna," Sehun merasakan nafas Kai perlahan mendekat, kaki kanannya melingkar di atas kedua kaki Sehun. Tangan kanan Kai mulai melingkar di atas tubuh Sehun, menariknya mendekat. Sehun hanya mengikuti nalurinya, ia kedinginan sekarang. Kai memeluk Sehun erat. Sehun menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kai dan menghirup wangi maskulin yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Kai. Sehun memejamkan matanya lagi dan kembali terbawa ke dunia mimpi, dunia tempat ia melakukan segala hal bersama Kai.

Kai mencoba memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia hanya berdoa semoga Sehun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang sangat menggila itu. Muka Kai memerah mendapati dirinya merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukan erat. Bahkan Kai tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Perlahan Kai mendekatkan dirinya pada kepala Sehun, dan mencium pucuk kepala Sehun dengan penuh sayang. Lalu mengeratkan pelukannya yang sudah erat pada sosok orang yang ia sangat cintai. Kai perlahan memejamkan matanya, kembali mengarungi dunia mimpi-dunia tempatnya melakukan apapun pada orang di rengkuhannya ini.

•

•

•

Klik.

Baekhyun menurunkan handphone-nya. Lucu sekali, saat ia sedang melihat-lihat teman-temannya, tiba-tiba ia melihat Kai yang sedang memeluk Sehun dan Sehun yang terlihat nyaman sekali di pelukan Kai. Baekhyun pun mengambil fotonya dan bertekad untuk menjahili Kai dan Sehun dengan foto itu. Baekhyun terkikik pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memperhatikan teman-temannya.

* * *

"IREONAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara Kyungsoo melengking tinggi, mengusik ketenangan tidur teman-temannya. Mereka perlahan bangun, dan mengecek jam. Lalu bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk dan mengucek mata masing-masing. Kecuali dua orang, yang tidur di pojok dan yang di sampingnya. Yang saling berpelukan dan terlihat enggan melepas pelukannya dan bangun. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon hanya tertawa dan Kyungsoo pun mulai mengambil perannya sebagai ketua kelas membangunkan anggotanya. Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun dan juga pundak Kai. Mencoba membangunkan dua sejoli yang sedang asyik mengarungi dunia mimpi.

"Sehunna, Kai-ya, ireona, sudah jam 4. Kita mau jurit malam," Sehun yang bangun pertama dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan ia sudah bangun.

Ketika hendak mengucek matanya, Sehun mendapati dirinya kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya. Pikiran horornya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Tapi Sehun sadari bahwa...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kai yang masih memeluk Sehun langsung mengangkat kaki dan tangannya dari tubuh Sehun dan mendengus.

"Mwoya Sehunna, kau ini mengacaukan mimpiku saja," Kai mengucek matanya dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

Sehun menggeser dirinya sedikit lebih menjauhi Kai, dan menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kai sambil berteriak,

"APA YANG BARUSAN KAU LAKUKAN KAI?! TIDAKKAH KAU MENYADARINYA?!" Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Kai dengan murka. Kai hanya menatap Sehun malas seraya berkata,

"KAU KEDINGINAN DAN AKU HANYA MEMELUKMU DAN DIMANAKAH LETAK KESALAHANKU?!" Kai mengeluarkan hujan lokalnya di depan muka Sehun. Sehun hanya mendengus dan mengusap mukanya kesal, lalu bergegas bangun dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon.

"Heyyyy guys, bagaimana pembagian jurit malamnya?"

"Just wait until they finish their business," Kyungsoo menunjuk teman-temannya yang masih sibuk meminum susu, merapikan selimut, bermain hp, dan lainnya. Sampai tangan Kyungsoo sampai ke sosok Kai yang menyender pada meja, tapi matanya terpejam. Kyungsoo mendengus dan mendorong Sehun.

"Sehunnaa~ bangunkan Kai-mu ituuu~" Sehun hanya melongo ketika Kyungsoo mendorong-dorongnya.

"Ya wae? Kenapa harus aku? Yang ketua kan kau!" Sehun tidak terima. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon terkikik bersamaan, membuat Sehun bingung. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menunjukkan hpnya yang bergambar...

Ia dan Kai berpelukan. Manis. Hangat-oh, apa yang Sehun pikirkan? Sehun langsung berusaha merebut hp Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat mengoper ke Joonmyeon. Sehun mengejar Joonmyeon, tapi ia dengan cepat melempar ke Kyungsoo. Sehun mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo dengan sigap naik ke meja guru dan mengoper ke Jinri-yang paling dekat dengan meja guru. Jinri menerimanya dan melihatnya sesaat lalu tertawa terbahak. Sehun bergegas mengejar Jinri tapi Jinri telah mengoper ke Krystal. Terus begitu, hingga Sehun lelah dan berhenti di kasur samping kasurnya-tempat Lee Jieun, teman sekelasnya, tidur. Jieun melihat isi hp Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Sehun menatap Jieun penuh harap, dan mencoba menggapai hp yang dipegang Jieun. Tapi Jieun lebih cepat dan melempar hp Baekhyun ke kepala Kai yang berada di paling pojok dan Sehun reflek berlari mencoba menggapai hp Baekhyun, tapi ia tidak sengaja mendorong bahu Kai hingga Kai terjatuh, tertidur di atas lantai. Dengan hp Baekhyun yang tergeletak di samping kepalanya, dan...

•

•

•

Sehun yang berada di atasnya.

•

•

•

Kiss~

Bibir Kai dan Sehun bertemu.

•

Sehun sadar pertama dan langsung bangkit dari Kai yang mulai mengaduh kesakitan, setelah dilempar memakai hp dan ditindih. Kai mulai memelekkan matanya terpaksa dan matanya berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Dan retinanya langsung menatap sosok Sehun yang terduduk di depannya sambil menunduk dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Kai bingung, tapi ia cepat tanggap dan menyadari adanya hp tergeletak di sampingnya. Kai mengambil hp itu dan melihat apa yang tertera di situ. Dan...

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMOTRET INI?" Dengan sadis Kai melempar hp ke arah meja guru dan dengan sigap menangkapnya lalu memberikannya ke Baekhyun takut-takut. Baekhyun memasang muka songong dan mengangkat tangan, menunjukkan dirinyalah yang berani memotret.

"Yaaaaa Baekhyunna! Salah apakah aku padamu hingga engkau memberanikan diri memotret diriku?" Kai mulai bicara dengan bahasa formal, yang tandanya ia sedang marah tapi mencoba bersabar. Baekhyun tetap memasang muka songong dan mengangkat bahu cuek. Kai mendengus dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun. Sehun bersegera bangkit dan mendekati 3 rekannya di depan kelas.

"Bagaimana pembagian untuk jurit malam?" Tanya Sehun. Joonmyeon hanya menunjukkan kertas yang sudah ditulis rapi. Sehun membacanya sebentar lalu segera berteriak kencang,

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGELOMPOKANKU BERSAMA SI HITAM PESEK JELEK ITU?" Sehun murka dan menunjuk-nunjuk Kai dengan tangan kanannya dan menunjuk muka Joonmyeon dengan tangan kirinya. Joonmyeon hanya menunjukkan jempolnya pada Baekhyun, menyatakan Baekhyunlah yang bertanggung jawab. Sehun hanya mendengus dan membacakan hasil -katanya undian- untuk acara jurit dini hari ini.

"Pertama 3 orang, Soojung, Jinri dan Jieun. Kedua dan seterusnya 2 orang. Kedua Yixing dan Minseok. Ketiga..."

"... Terakhir Kim Jongin dan Wu Sehun. Peta bisa diambil di ketua kelas. Kyungsoo-ya, dimana petanya?" Kyungsoo menunjuk peta yang tersusun di dekat meja guru dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Perwakilan dari para grup pun maju dan mengambil petanya. Peta terakhir Sehun simpan karna itulah peta perjalanannya bersama Kai nanti.

* * *

Lorong lantai 3, 04.14

"Jonginna, nyalakan sentermu! Gelap sekali disini!" Hardik Sehun. Kai menyalakan senternya malas-malasan dan menyorot ke salah satu kelas dan jreng..

"AAAA!" Sehun reflek berteriak dan memeluk Kai erat-erat, juga memendamkan kepalanya di lengan Kai. Kai berdehem pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari pelukan Sehun dan merangkul bahu Sehun. "Gwaenchanhayo Sehunna~itu hanya guling," Kai menunjuk sesuatu putih dekat jendela yang dikira tadi pocong. Sehun terkekeh malu dan menundukkan kepala lalu berjalan lebih dulu. Kai hanya mengikuti di belakangnya sambil menyorot kesana-sini.

"JONGINNAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak dan berlari ke arah Kai. Di belakang Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang juga mengejar Sehun. Sehun bergetar ketakutan dan mencengkram erat lengan Kai, sambil menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang punggung Kai. Kai menghela nafas dan membawa Sehun ke rangkulannya lagi, dan berkata pelan,

"Kalau takut tidak usah jauh-jauh," lalu menggandeng Sehun dan membaca peta. Dan menarik Sehun yang terpaku diam.

•

•

•

Lapangan SoPA, 04.30

"Hufttt.. Akhirnya kita sampai ke tempat terakhir Kai-ya! Disana petinya! Yuk kesa-" Sehun yang baru ingin menarik tangan Kai, tapi tangannya hanya menangkap angin. Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan tidak mendapati siapapun termasuk Kai. Sehun mulai bergetar takut. Suasana lapangan sangat gelap dan senternya tadi mati, tadinya mereka hanya mengandalkan senter Kai. Tapi kini Kai tidak ada dan semuanya gelap, sangat gelap. Pupil Sehun berusaha membesarkan diri, mencari cahaya yang masuk tapi tidak ada cahaya tertangkap. Sehun berjalan mundur sambil bergetar ketakutan.

"Jonginna! Jonginna! Ya! Neo eodiga? Jonginna! Kajima Jonginna!" Sehun berusaha memanggil Kai, tapi apa daya tidak ada getaran suara yang tertangkap telinga Sehun. Sehun memeluk dirinya sendiri takut.

"MWOYA!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak saat ada suara yang masuk ke telinganya. Bukan, bukan suara Kai yang ia cari, atau suara yang lain. Melainkan.. Suara alunan biola-atau alat musik apapun itu. Sehun makin bergetar ketakutan sambil berjalan mundur. Mendekati tengah lapangan tanpa ia sadari, menjauh dari peti yang tadinya akan ia dekati. Sehun berjengit kaget ketika kakinya menekan sesuatu,

•

•

•

dan...

•

•

•

Cring(?)!

Seketika lapangan terang benderang. Sehun mendongak dan memutar badannya melihat lampu-lampu yang biasa di studio foto terpajang antik di lapangan, dan cahayanya seperti berbentuk...

•

Love?

•

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan retinanya pun menangkap sosok Kai sedang berlutut satu kaki di depannya, menyodorkan bunga mawar putih. Sehun terperangah melihat teman-temannya berbaris ke samping, memunggunginya, dan masing-masing memakai baju bertuliskan satu huruf. Sehun mulai membaca dari kiri dan tulisan itu terbaca..

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Bersamaan dengan Sehun selesai membaca tulisan itu, Kai berbicara dengan nada sedikit gugup tapi pasti. Sehun melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Kai. Ia terpaku dan mulutnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Sehun speechless. Baginya yang belum pernah memiliki pacar, ini adalah prosesi(?) penembakan paling romantis yang ia pernah alami. Sebelumnya, ia hanya ditembak melalui medsos, belum pernah secara langsung. This is her first time and this is from her love. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Sehun mengambil mawar putih dari tangan Kai dan mengangguk cepat. Kai langsung tersenyum lebar dan bangkit berdiri lalu memeluk Sehun erat. Teman-teman Sehun membalikkan badannya, tetapi 9 orang di kanan memundurkan badannya dan muncul lagi tulisan,

"Thank you my love." Bisikan lembut Kai terhantar ke telinga Sehun. Sehun balas memeluk Kai erat. Dan kelopak bunga mawar putih langsung berhamburan menghujani pasangan baru itu. Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menatap langsung mata pacar barunya. Sehun ikut menatap mata Kai, mata indahnya kini berkaca-kaca, hendak menangis bahagia bercampur terharu. Tangan Kai merangkul lagi pinggang Sehun dan membawa tangan Sehun melingkar di bahunya. Kepala Kai perlahan menunduk dan mendekati kepala Sehun yang mendongak. Kai memeluk Sehun makin erat dan memecah keheningan.

•

" **Sehunnie-** "

5 cm.

•

" **Sa-** "

4 cm.

•

" **Rang-** "

3 cm.

•

" **Hae-"**

2 cm.

•

" **Yo.** "

1 cm.

•

Kiss~

Kai memejamkan matanya dan Sehun mengikuti. Hanya menempel satu sama lain, tidak lebih. Atau mungkin tepatnya, belum. Karena bibir Kai mulai bergerak melumat bibir pasangannya. Dan memulai ciuman yang entah kapan berakhirnya.

•

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

•

Bahkan blitz dan suara kamera yang meramaikan suasana tidak lagi mereka pedulikan. Memang benar kata pepatah, jika sedang jatuh cinta maka dunia seakan milik berdua, yang lain hanya ngontrak. Tangan Kai mulai merambat ke atas, ke tengkuk Sehun dan menekannya lebih mendekat kepadanya. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya berdiri berjinjit dan entah kenapa-

Naluri membawanya meremat rambut Kai dan mendorong kepalanya mendekat.

Dan ciumanpun memanas.

end~

aloha! aku kambek! gada yang kangen ya? wkwk, enjoy and mind to review?


End file.
